The present invention relates games, more particularly to a puzzle device and associated method of using the device to construct a contiguous packed configuration puzzle having a hexagonal shape.
Many varieties of puzzle board games exist. Puzzles of a geometric nature have been enjoyed in endless variety for countless years. One popular class of such puzzles consists of those in which a set of separate pieces, each having a substantially planar face and capable of matching or interfitting edge-to-edge with other pieces, must be arranged into some sort of overall whole.
A wide variety of puzzles devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of puzzle devices, for example, the puzzle disclosed by Thurston in U.S. Pat. No. 490,689; the puzzle disclosed by Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,875; the puzzle disclosed by Haswell in U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,165; the puzzle disclosed by Clark in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,180; the color match board game disclosed by Rowbal in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,952; the matching puzzle with multiple solutions disclosed by Vogeler in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,749; the twelve-sided polygon tile game and method of playing in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,151; and the combined puzzle and container therefor in U.S. Pat. No. D353,167.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a puzzle device having a generally rectangular board with a hexagonal outline and a plurality of geometrically identically identical tiles, in which each tile is partitioned into a first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth triangular zones, wherein each zone has a different color than any other zone on that tile so that each tile of the plurality of tiles is unique from all other tiles. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to construct a contiguous packed configuration from the tiles by adjoining together all of the tiles within the hexagonal outline in a manner that the coloration of all of the triangular zones of each tile matches the coloration of adjacent triangular zones of adjacent tiles and matches the coloration of adjacent triangles in the board. The above-described patents make no provision for a puzzle device having a generally rectangular board with a hexagonal outline and a plurality of geometrically identically identical tiles, in which each tile is partitioned into a first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth triangular zones, wherein each zone has a different color than any other zone on that tile so that each tile of the plurality of tiles is unique from all other tiles.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved puzzle device having a generally rectangular board with a hexagonal outline and a plurality of geometrically identically identical tiles, in which each tile is partitioned into a first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth triangular zones, wherein each zone has a different color than any other zone on that tile so that each tile of the plurality of tiles is unique from all other tiles. In this respect, the puzzle device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for connecting, obtaining, laying, placing, and scattering so that a contiguous packed configuration may be constructed by adjoining together all of the tiles within the hexagonal outline in a manner where the coloration of all of the triangular zones of each tile matches the coloration of adjacent triangular zones of adjacent tiles and matches the coloration of adjacent triangles in the board.
The present device and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a puzzle device and an associated method of using the device are disclosed. The device comprises a generally rectangular board and a plurality of geometrically identically identical tiles. The generally rectangular board having a playing surface, in which the board includes a large hexagonal outline embossed on the playing surface of the board in which a plurality of triangles is embossed on the playing surface of the board along the perimeter of the hexagonal outline of the board. Each tile having a generally flattened hexagonal geometry wherein each tile is partitioned into a first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth triangular zones, wherein each zone being a different color than any other zone on each tile so that each tile of the plurality of tiles is unique from all other tiles. The contiguous packed configuration is constructed by adjoining together all of the tiles within the hexagonal outline in a manner so that the coloration of all of the triangular zones of each tile matches the coloration of adjacent triangular zones of adjacent tiles and matches the coloration of adjacent triangles in the board. The method of using the device comprises the steps of connecting, obtaining, laying, placing, and scattering.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type puzzle devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved puzzle device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved puzzle device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a generally rectangular board and a plurality of geometrically identically identical tiles. The generally rectangular board having a playing surface, in which the board includes a large hexagonal outline embossed on the playing surface of the board in which a plurality of triangles is embossed on the playing surface of the board along the perimeter of the hexagonal outline of the board. Each tile having a generally flattened hexagonal geometry wherein each tile is partitioned into a first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth triangular zones, wherein each zone being a different color than any other zone on each tile so that each tile of the plurality of tiles is unique from all other tiles. The contiguous packed configuration is constructed by adjoining together all of the tiles within the hexagonal outline in a manner so that the coloration of all of the triangular zones of each tile matches the coloration of adjacent triangular zones of adjacent tiles and matches the coloration of adjacent triangles in the board.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include cylindrical column attached to each tile. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved puzzle device that has all the advantages of the prior art puzzle device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved puzzle device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved puzzle device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new puzzle device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a puzzle device having a generally rectangular board with a hexagonal outline and a plurality of geometrically identically identical tiles, in which each tile is partitioned into a first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth triangular zones, wherein each zone has a different color than any other zone on that tile so that each tile of the plurality of tiles is unique from all other tiles. This combination of elements makes it possible to construct a contiguous packed configuration from the tiles by adjoining together all of the tiles within the hexagonal outline in a manner that the coloration of all of the triangular zones of each tile matches the coloration of adjacent triangular zones of adjacent tiles and matches the coloration of adjacent triangles in the board.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of connecting, obtaining, laying, placing, and scattering.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.